


I Will Save You

by JediCaligula89



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: Death, Gen, Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCaligula89/pseuds/JediCaligula89
Summary: Spoilers! This is my version of what happens to Ben Solo in the ending of Rise of Skywalker.
Kudos: 4





	I Will Save You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this Drabble I wrote. It’s not much but these were my feelings after seeing the second viewing of Rise of Skywalker.

The Last of the Skywalkers. No he wasn’t going to be the last...not on his watch. His body was broken and battered, he could feel in the force that he had internal bleeding from the fall. He wasn’t going to survive this place, there was no way. Yet he could no longer feel Rey’s presence nor the Emperor. Had they both perished. He slowly climbs up the jagged rock, his breathing heavy and the pain great. He gasps a few times but pushes himself.

“I am one with the force and the force is with me.”

He whispers to himself, an old mantra taught by Uncle Luke.

“I am one with the force and the force is with me.” 

He whispers again as he climbs, another cry escapes his lips as he continues to climb. There is something wrong with his leg. He think it might be broken but he can’t tell. He has to reach her, had to reach Rey. Everything he has done flashes through his mind. All the people he killed, he closes his eyes for a moment breathing deeply. 

“I am one with the force and the force is with me.”   
  


He climbs higher, the lightning cracking above him. He looks up and sees that the huge star destroyers are crashing down. His mother’s dreams have come true, the galaxy is free from the Sith. His eyes water as he looks up, seeing the beauty of Resistance ship flying high and the Star Destroyers burning and falling to the ground. 

“You did it Mom.” 

A tear drips down his cheek, seeing the beauty of freedom. How could he have been so blind for so long?

His hand reaches out to another jagged stone and climbs further up. He can see the top of this cavern that he was pushed into. He’s so close, he reaches out into the force to try to feel Rey again but he senses nothing just the darkness of this Sith place. The young Solo continues to climb. His body protesting every move he makes. His hand finally reaches the top and he grunts in pure agony. He manages to pull himself over the edge and he sees no Palpatine but there lays Rey motionless. The lightsabers on the ground. He pulls himself up, another groan escaping him as he tries to rise onto his feet but his leg gives out on him. It is broken then, or his knee is dislocated. He slowly gets back into his feet and pushes himself to walk before he collapses again. A cry escapes him as he pulls himself forward and sees Rey’s body. Her eyes wide open, her skin pale and the light in her beautiful brown eyes is gone.   
  


“No.” 

He says softly, not even a whisper as he pulls her body into his arms. He can no longer feel her presence but she has not become one with the force. He grimaces from the pain of lifting her. His body broken and knowing he won’t survive this place.   
  


“Ben.” 

A voice soft, enters his mind. He looks up a moment and sees no one.   
  


“Ben, Ben...use your power. Save your love which I could not. Save her.” 

The voice of Anakin Skywalker whispers to him. Ben gives a soft nod, his hand reaching out to her torso. If he does this, he will not live long. Then again, nothing will stop him dying now anyway. Rey should live, she deserves to live. She has a bright future ahead and will rebuild the Jedi. Besides...he can always be with her. He will be with her always. The life he envisioned will not happen but to see her live and be happy is the greatest gift she can give him.   
  


He closes his eyes and concentrates on her broken body. His life essence leaving him and restoring everything in hers. The heart starts right pump blood once more, the brain’s neurons begin to fire, oxygen fills the lungs and every organ inside begins the function once more. He trembles as he feels his body begin to diminish. It takes his heart longer to pump blood, his organs are starting to fail and his lungs are struggling. 

A warm hand touches his cold hand and he looks to see Rey staring at him. A warm smile on her face and her eyes full of light again. Her presence in the force soothes him, the inevitable far from his mind.

“Ben!”

She leans forward and presses her warm lips against him. His heart soars and the force surrounds them. He feels truly at peace and loved once again. He feels loved. She pulls away and he smiles. His have caressing her face. His brown eyes look at her features one last time. _I am whole again. I am loved. I am one with the force._

With that his heart finally gives out and his body collapses. The Jedi Knight Ben Solo enters the force. His essence soars away from that planet until he sees a young Jedi Knight with light brown hair, and about as tall as he. 

“Come my grandson. We have a lot of catching up to do.”   
  


“What about Rey.” 

“You saved her, and you will always be with her.” 

_I saved her, remember Be With Me and I will see you again._. 


End file.
